United States
"The Land of the Free" The United States is a constitutional republic. It controls United States Space Command, and some would argue all of Earth President Benjamin Hall has led the nation since 2512 The United States has 580 Members of Congress which includes 510 Representatives and 70 Senators The United States has a population of around 13 billion (including extraterrestrial colonies) and its capital is Washington, D.C. The United States was formed after it separated from the British Empire in 1783 The United States controls outer space colonies on Mars, New Zanzibar, Diomede and Hydra Pre-War period The United States annexed Canada in 2063, giving it a much larger resource pool and more economic power. Using these resources, USSC started building spaceships capable of colonization and warfare as soon as 2071 In 2087, USSC founded New Washington on Mars, creating the first human colony in outer space Other powers such as the European Union and the Asian Union saw this as the absolute final straw after the annexation of Canada and believed the United States had to be stopped before it could be able to launch attacks from outer space United States during the Great War The next 400 years would see a series of international and interplanetary conflicts between USSC, ESC (European Space Command) and ASC (Asian Space Command) – ESC and ASC were allied. After taking multiple blows early on in the 400-year era, the United States used its superior space technology to “glass” the largest cities in Europe and Asia which were London and Shanghai. This put an end to centuries long conflict – the final glassing took place in 2498 when London was disintegrated United States after the Great War The world’s population went from about 90 billion in 2430 down to 48 billion in 2498 – this left the United States as the supreme power in the world. Outside of the 560 million people who were glassed in 2498, the rest of the casualties came from combat-caused deaths (military and civilian), a series of mass famines in Europe and Asia and a series of plagues that wiped out nearly 39 billion people across the last 70 years of the war - it is estimated that somewhere between 90-100 billion lives were lost across the 400 year period Now that much of the world’s land was decimated or undesirable, the United States made an announcement to other world leaders that it was “time to move on from mother Earth” and that “we must move forward and spread the ideals of freedom and liberty to the stars and beyond – the lives that were lost in the Great War were those who did not believe in individuality or personal freedom” – South American and African nations, as well as Australia, gave no quarrel and decided to ally with the United States in 2501 After the Great Alliance was formed in 2501, a handful of tiny island nations became the only “neutral” nations in the entire world In the year 2502, USSC invented the Donnay-Mont warp drive (which allowed for faster-than-light travel) and landed on the planet of New Zanzibar in 2503 Category:Civilizations